


iridescent

by Nyodrite



Series: the forgotten [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: The baby pulled out a card, “I am home tutor, Reborn.”“...home tutor..?” Nana murmured and Tsuna finished, “...Reborn..?” then the two started before laughing; Haru watched, nonplussed.The baby - Reborn? - then proceeded to knock his brother to the floor with a kick. “Owwww…”“Oi…” Haru muttered, wondering what was the Big Brother procedure when a baby bullies your little sibling, and Nana said, “Are you alright Tsu-chan? Oh! Aren’t you going to be late?”





	iridescent

**Author's Note:**

> **Date Written:** _February, 2017_

“Ie-kun,” Sawada Ieharu, who had been blankly watching his mother cook, blinked at the sudden address. “Can you go wake up your brother? You know how he is.”

“Mm.” Haru, as he was known to most, hummed in vague agreement before trudging up stairs to his brother’s room. He went in immediately, not bothering to knock since he  _ knew _ what Tsuna was like in the morning, and leaned so his mouth was near Tsuna’s ear to whisper, “ _ Herbivore, you’re late. I will bite you to death. _ ”

“HIEEEEII!! IMSORRYHIBARISANIDIDNT-” His brother screeched and Haru hurried a few steps back to avoid Tsuna’s panicked flailing that caused the boy to fall out of bed. “ _ Owww _ …”

He laughed quietly, picking the blanket off his brother’s head, “Breakfast, Tsu- _ chan _ .”

“ _ Ieharu _ ...I told you not to call me that..!” Tsuna whined, scrambling to his feet and Haru automatically grabbed the younger’s arm when he tripped over something - trash? - but it didn’t stop his complaint as they exited the room, “And don’t wake me like that! I don’t want to wake up to Hibari-san’s threat - I nearly  _ died _ .”

Haru, utterly unrepentant, shrugged, “It’s the quickest way to wake you.” Then, right before they started downstairs, he said quietly, “It’s me or Kāsan, and if  _ she _ woke you up then she’d see that math test of yours.”

“I-...” Tsuna flushed.

He patted his brother’s head, silently regretting that his own hair wasn’t as soft and  _ fluffy _ , “I’ve not told Kāsan, I’ll let  _ you _ do that. And, if you want help…”

It wasn’t the first time he’d offered but each time- 

“No. I don’t want to bother you Haru-nii, I know you’re busy.” Tsuna said before darting into the kitchen - he winced when he heard a bang and his brother yelp of pain - so he wouldn’t argue.

It wasn’t that Haru was busy, not really because even though he was going to highschool now he wasn’t actually  _ busy _ and definitely not too much for his  _ family _ , but that Tsuna’s self-worth was so low that the thirteen year old felt like he shouldn’t waste his brother’s time with ‘ _ Dame _ -Tsuna’. Really, if Haru ever found out who started that nickname, he’d-...

“Starting today,” Nana said, cutting through his thoughts. “A home tutor is going to be coming.”

“Ehh!?” Tsuna cried while Haru blinked and took his seat. “Why?!”

“Tsu-chan got a fifteen on his test!” their mother said and his brother withered.

“But- How- Haru said-” Tsuna sputtered.

Nana smiled, “If you want to hide something from me, you shouldn’t let your room get so messy I need to clean it.” Then she looked at him, “Ie-kun, I know you’re grades are fine but they could be better! You’re in highschool now, almost a man! That’s why, when I got the flyer in the mail, I called straight away- you both could really benefit from this!”

“ _ Flyer _ ?” Haru wondered.

This, evidently, was their mother’s prompt to recite a bit from the ad, “ _ ‘I will raise your child to become the leader of the next generation. I am young and good looking,’ _ ” He blinked, wondering  _ why _ that was necessary to add but Nana went on, “And as long as they have a place to sleep and get meals, they’ll teach you boys twenty-four hours a day - for free!”

“That’s sounds like a scam.” Tsuna told their mother bluntly, glancing at the clock and rearing back, “Ah! It’s that late already?! Hibari-san is going to bite me to death-!”

Haru watched his brother scramble to his feet, trip over them and fall to the ground with a whining  _ ‘oww’ _ before an unfamiliar voice called his attention with a “Ciaossu.”

….there was a baby in a suit and fedora -  _ was that a lizard on it’s hat?! _ \- staring at Tsuna, “You must be Tsuna.”

“Y-yeah…” Tsuna mumbled, squirming into a sitting position before the baby.

It’s attention went to Haru, “So you’re Ieharu, the older brother.”

“...yes.” He said because it was true. “You are..?”

The baby ignored him, “Starting today I’ll be looking after you two.”

“You’re a  _ baby _ ,” Tsuna sputtered, “How can you-”

“Don’t worry about it,  _ Dame- _ Tsuna.”

His brother reared back at that and Haru narrowed his eyes, “How do you know that name?”

“Information gathering is a basic skill,” the baby said.

Nana came over, “Oh, where did you come from little boy? Are you lost?”

The baby pulled out a card, “I am home tutor, Reborn.”

“...home tutor..?” Nana murmured and Tsuna finished, “...Reborn..?” then the two started before laughing; Haru watched, nonplussed.

The baby - Reborn? - then proceeded to knock his brother to the floor with a kick. “ _ Owwww… _ ”

“Oi…” Haru muttered, wondering what was the Big Brother procedure when a  _ baby _ bullies your little sibling, and Nana said, “Are you alright Tsu-chan? Oh! Aren’t you going to be late?”


End file.
